


walking on sunshine (i can see your halo)

by vulcanistics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Football RPF, German NT RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanistics/pseuds/vulcanistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Philipp who sets the whole thing in motion when he walks over to Bastian’s desk at work and asks, “So, are you still looking for a date for your brother’s wedding?” </p><p>  <span class="small">(also known as that au where Lukas and Bastian are fake dating and everybody is an enabler.)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [posket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/posket/gifts).



> \- hey! so i reblogged an au meme on tumblr a long time back and [farrah](moderncouchpotato.tumblr.com) prompted schweinski + fake relationship au. i kept reworking this fic, changing the setting and finally i've decided to just write and here's the first chapter. it's cheesy, fluffy and clichéd and i had a lot of fun writing it.  
>  \- sadly, i'm not a very regular writer (trying to improve on that front but the thing is i stress out too much over my writing) and school's been keeping me very busy. also, i'm working on a couple of other fics. however, i'll try to update regularly (let's hope i can do that.)  
>  \- i'll be adding more tags as more characters make an appearance. the main pairing is schweinski but there are mentions of other pairing, mainly, benni/mats  
>  \- asdfghjkl the title is inspired by the glee cast cover of 'walking on sunshine' and 'halo'  
>  \- text messages follow this format:  
> 
>     
>     
>     to:
>     from:
>     message
>     time:
> 
> dedicated to  
>  **-** **[farrah](moderncouchpotato.tumblr.com)** because she's awesome, she prompted this and i've pretty much already ruined this story for her by sending her the rough drafts to read. anyway, thank you for everything. and look, i'm finally posting something! :)
> 
> **disclaimer: this is pure fiction dealing with fictional representations of real people. none of the events described here happened.**

It’s Philipp who sets the whole thing in motion when he walks over to Bastian’s desk at work and asks, “So, are you still looking for a date for your brother’s wedding?” “Are you offering?” Bastian looked up from the article he’d been writing and grinned at his co-worker who also happened to be his flatmate. Philipp resists the urge to face-palm, he’s better than that. 

He peers at Bastian’s laptop screen and smirks, “Wow Basti, Jogi’s going to be so happy about your 100 words on the Nobel Prize winners 2014 and their global consequences.”

Bastian narrows his eyes at Philipp. Philipp Lahm is a little shit and he’s not as innocent as he looks but Bastian is definitely fond of his flatmate. They graduated college together and started working at the same magazine together and well, they also shared a flat. They'd known each for a very long time and it's no surprise that they enjoyed riling each other up. That's what friends do. They annoyed each other but they had each other's back. This however, was another classical case of Philipp making fun of Bastian and his tendencies to get writer's block at all the wrong times. His article on the Scotland referendum needed to be on Jogi's desk by Thursday morning. Today was a warm and glorious Tuesday and Bastian still had only 138 words. Jogi was not going to be impressed. Jogi, or rather, Joachim Löw was a hard editor to work under, he was a task-master but he was a good editor who knew how to make his journalists perform. It was because of him that 'Straßen', a weekly magazine, hadn't collapsed and still continued to churn out quality material fifteen years after it's establishment. Bastian glances woefully at the laptop screen,

“I’ll finish it in time. Now, what were you saying about a date?”

Philipp leans against Bastian's desk, a cup of tea resting in his hands and smiles knowingly at Bastian. There’s a glint in Philipp’s eyes that surprises Bastian. He’s never seen that look before, oh no, wait, he has. The last time Philipp had that look was when Benedikt Höwedes and Mats Hummels informed everybody at the office that they were now officially a couple. Bastian later got the entire story out from Philipp. Philipp, being the intuitive genius that he is, had made Benni and Mats do a couple of articles together. He’d seen chemistry. Philipp Lahm was an investigative journalist, assistant editor and a matchmaker extraordinaire (or so he claimed).

“Miroslav said he knows this guy who’d be willing to act as your date for the wedding. His name is Lukas Podolski and you’re going to meet him today. Miro’s and I have arranged everything. So you now have a boyfriend to take for your brother’s wedding.” Philipp looks so pleased with himself that Bastian doesn’t even have the heart to be mad at him for not informing him about his plan until the last possible moment.

Bastian sighs, “Do I meet him directly after work, Fips?”

“Yes, Miro will take you to meet him. Relax Basti, he seems like the kind of guy you’d like.”

* * *

Bastian drums his fingers against the table in the café. He’s nervous but he’s not about to reveal that.

“So tell me about this Lukas. What’s he like? How do you know him?”

Miroslav smiles, “Poldi was also born in Poland like me. I’ve known him for a really long time. I went out with him when I was young and reckless and when he was a teenager. That didn’t work out and so he’s sort of my best friend now. He’s a teacher and he has a kid. He’s a busy person which is why you’ve never met him for any of my parties. He’s really good with children. He’s got a heart of gold and he’s funny.”

Someone behind Miroslav laughs and says, “Aww Miro, are you sure you’re not in love with me?”

“Lukas!” Miroslav stands up to hug Lukas and pats him on his head, “My wife, Sylwia, who I'm sure you remember, says hi.”

“You sure know how to let a guy down gently. How is she? And how are the twins?” Lukas suddenly sees Bastian and smiles brightly at him, “Hi, I’m Lukas and I heard Miro’s giving you a brief introduction about me, he's missed out a lot of important points though. You and I have plenty to discuss but first, let me catch up with this old man.”

The 'old man' comment earns him a light slap on the shoulder from Miroslav.

"I'm 36, you're 29, that doesn't make me old."

"You're older than me, aren't you?"

Bastian decides he likes Lukas when he sees the shit-eating grin and the bright twinkle in his blue eyes. Something tells him that he’s going to enjoy Lukas’ company. Miroslav and Lukas chat for a minute and then, it’s just Lukas and Bastian. Lukas orders an iced caramel macchiato and sits down opposite Bastian.

“Miro's given me a briefing, haha, that sounds like I'm an agent and Miro's the head of a secret organisation. He's given me a summary of my next mission - you." Bastian stares blankly at Lukas who immediately turns red and looks down at his macchiato, "Sorry, I got carried away. Right, Miro's explained to me about your predicament but I'd like you to tell me why you need a boyfriend.”

Bastian is a private person but there’s something about Lukas that puts him at ease. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s going to be faking a relationship with this guy or maybe it’s to do with the warmth that Lukas exudes; whatever it is, there’s something very comfortable about Lukas’ company.

Bastian tells Lukas that he's gay, he came out as to his family two years ago and they’ve always been very concerned about him. They want him to find love and he’s dated people but he hasn’t found someone he’s connected with. It’s never really bothered him but his brother Tobias is getting married in a week and he doesn’t want his family to worry about him.

Lukas nods, “So that is why you want a date for the wedding, huh?” Lukas then looks at Bastian expectantly, leaving Bastian slightly confused, “What?”  
Lukas smirks and shit, Bastian loves the way the corners of Lukas’ lips turn up.

“I can’t go out with you unless you ask me out.”

Bastian laughs, “You’re so lame. But if you want the whole procedure...Lukas Podolski, will you be my date for my brother’s wedding?” He’s blushing and he knows it but then Lukas goes and giggles, and he can only gape in amazement at a giggling Lukas. His lips curl into a smile as Lukas makes a small humming sound and closes his eyes. Lukas opens one eye and says, “It’s an interesting proposal. I thought about it and I’m going to say yes. Yes, I will act as your boyfriend.”

Bastian shakes his head, laughing at Lukas and his cheekiness. They spend the rest of the evening talking and sharing stories. Bastian learns about Lukas’ ex-wife, his son, his relationship with Miroslav. He learns that Lukas loves talking and joking. Lukas is driven, motivated, caring and the sort of person who gets along with everybody; he's lovable. Bastian talks to Lukas and listens to him and learns that he and Lukas have their similarities and their differences. They both love video games and football. Bastian scowls when Lukas informs him that he supports 1. FC Köln because he's a Bayern Munich boy. Lukas just laughs about that and sticks his tongue out at him, declaring that 1. FC Köln is the best club in the world. 

Bastian walks home with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He hasn't met someone like Lukas in a long time. He hasn't connected to anyone the way he connected with Lukas.

Philipp's already asleep when he gets back home. Really, who goes to sleep at 9? Sitting at the dining table, Bastian sifts through the envelopes on the table till he finds the one he was looking for - Tobias' wedding invitation. He reads the invitation and then turns it over and smiles at the message scribbled at the back, 

_'I hope I'll get to meet a boyfriend ;) - T'_

Bastian feels his heart sink, Lukas is just acting as his boyfriend. He didn't give any indication that he'd actually be interested in him, this was all going to be an act. 

* * *

Miroslav slips into bed besides Sylwia. As usual, he checks his phone before going to sleep. Unsurprisingly, there are a number of text messages waiting to be read.
    
    
    To: Miro  
    From: Fips  
    So I watched them till 7 and then I sneaked away. They had a lot to say to each other. I can see this developing into a promising love story.   
    8:07 p.m. 21-10-14

 
    
    
    To: Miro  
    From: Basti  
    y didn't u introduce me to luki earlier.  i don't think i lyk u.  
    9:10 p.m. 21-10-14

 
    
    
    To: Miro  
    From: Lukas  
    I fucking hate you  
    9:30 p.m. 21-10-14

 
    
    
    To: Miro  
    From: Lukas  
    this is all yoUR FAULT  
    10:55 p.m. 21-10-14

 
    
    
    To: Miro  
    From: Lukas  
    YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE WAS HOT.
    10:55 p.m. 21-10-14

 
    
    
    To: Miro  
    From: Lukas  
    I like Bastian. 
    This is a problem. I'm supposed to act but i actually like him???
    I'm going to end up heartbroken. :(((
    11:01 p.m. 21-10-14

 
    
    
    To: Miro  
    From: Lukas  
    I’m screwed
    11:54 p.m. 21-10-14

 
    
    
    To: Miro  
    From: Lukas  
    something tells me you're finding this very amusing -_-
    11:58 p.m. 21-10-14

 
    
    
    To: Miro  
    From: Lukas  
    why are we friends again?
    11:59 p.m. 21-10-14

Miroslav holds back laughter, Sylwia is asleep besides him and he doesn't want to disturb her. He types Lukas a reply and then switches off the bedside lamp. This is going to be so much of fun.
    
    
    To: Lukas  
    From: Miro  
    We're friends because I'm awesome and I introduce you to hot guys. Night!
    12:05 a.m. 22-10-14

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straßen = streets


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroslav is a matchmaker in the guise of a journalist. Lukas and Bastian are cute and domestic and they talk about their 'relationship'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hiii,  thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me and it's definitely encouragement.   
> \- and about the previous chapter... i read it again and i realised there were a few errors in terms of dates and spellings. i've corrected that, so everything that happened in the fic yesterday took place on the 20th of October, 2014 (everything expect that last text message.) ~~also, i don't know why i spelt fips name incorrectly but that's fixed now.~~  
>  \- so yeah, here's a new chapter and can i just say, miroslav <3 

Bastian reads through his article one final time. He stayed up till 3 a.m. for this shit and he’s pretty happy with it. It’s intelligent, thought-provoking and has a certain quality of brisk directness. Jogi’s going to be pleased with it. He’s e-mailing it to Jogi when he hears Thomas shout out to him from across the room, “Basti, Jogi wants you in his office.” This is followed by a loud crash and concerned voices and Bastian doesn’t even have to turn around to know that Thomas has tripped over his own feet. Bastian sighs and walks over to Thomas who’s now back on his feet and happily chatting with Jérôme Boateng, “Are you okay, Mülli?”

Thomas grins at him, and Bastian will never understand how Thomas is always so happy and positive, “Of course but thanks for the concern. And yeah, as I was saying, you know, before I dramatically fell down, Jogi wants to discuss something with you.”

“I just sent in the fucking article. What does he want now?”

“Not sure if it’s relevant but Miro was discussing something with him when I went in to discuss something about my article. I’m writing this piece on football and its impact on the family like does it eat into family time? How does a football playing kid affect his family and siblings, especially if the siblings aren’t into sports? Also, the role of women in football and why they need larger representation and the Women’s World Cup needs way more publicity than it gets…”

Bastian leaves Thomas rambling and brain-storming with Jérôme. It’s always interesting to see Thomas working because he has some brave ideas and he works by talking out his ideas, discussing them with everybody in the office. There was that one incident where Thomas and Joachim’s wife, Daniela, ended up discussing horse riding and politics. Joachim was a little bit confused about finding his wife and Thomas sitting on the steps outside his office.

Bastian spares a glance at Miroslav who’s just walked out of Jogi’s office, a faint smile on his face. Miro’s calm composure betrays nothing and it leaves Bastian a little bit worried. One can never be too sure about the quiet one; they're the ones who see and know everything. 

Jogi’s smiles warmly at Bastian, “Schweinsteiger, I just finished reading your latest article. I’m impressed. However that is not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Fifteen minutes later, Bastian storms out of Jogi’s office with only one thought in his head, Miroslav is going to die.

 

* * *
    
    
      
    
    To: Lukas
    From: Miro
    Congratulations you just landed yourself an interview with one of the finest journalists from Straßen!
    10:07 a.m. 22-10-14  
      
    
    
    
    To:Miro
    From: Lukas
    Ok… 
    10:10 a.m. 22-10-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Miro
    From: Lukas
    Wait what!?
    10:11 a.m 22-10-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Miro
    From: Lukas
    Miroslav, what the fuck did you do? I’m getting interviewed by Bastian, aren’t I? WHY? I hate you, you’re an asshole. You did this.
    10:13 a.m. 22-10-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Lukas
    From: Miro
    He is actually going to interview you for the magazine. But you can talk about other things if you want to ;)
    10: 15 a.m. 22-10-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Lukas
    From: Miro
    No, wait, you have to talk about other things. Have you two talked about your story – how you got together, all the finer details???
    10:17 a.m. 22-10-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Miro
    From: Lukas
    I hate you.
    10: 20 a.m. 22-10-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Lukas
    From: Miro 
    Lukas, relax. He’ll meet you outside your school.  
    
    (Dammit, Bastian looks angry.)
    10: 22 a.m. 22-10-14  
      
    

* * *

 

Bastian finds Miroslav at his desk, books and papers scattered around him and his phone in his hands. “Miroslav fucking Klose, care to explain why you thought it would be a good idea for me to interview Lukas?”

Miroslav has the audacity to laugh and Bastian is definitely not impressed. Miroslav spares one last look at his phone before setting it aside, “Why are you angry?” Miroslav is composed, relaxed and watching Bastian carefully and he doesn’t wait for Bastian to reply.

 “It’s a strange assignment, yes, but all you have to do is interview Lukas about his career as a teacher. Jogi wants an article about the changing educational scenario and I just thought, it would be nice if you interviewed Lukas. He's a teacher, after all. And this way, you get an article and you get to spend time with Lukas. You get to know him better, and you do need to get to know him better if you want to pull off the illusion of a relationship.”

There are times when Bastian hates how logical Miro can be. “I’m don’t know why I’m angry. I’m just upset that – ugh – I don’t know.”

“You don’t want to meet Lukas again?”

“What? No! I want to meet Lukas again. I like him, I mean, I don’t like him that way but he’s a nice person.”

Bastian’s cheeks are tinged pink and Miroslav just nods carefully, fighting back the urge to smile. He knows exactly where this is going.

 

* * *

 

Louis Podolski is the cutest kid, or that’s what Bastian thinks when he sees Lukas walk towards him, his son holding on to his hand. Lukas bends down to whisper something into his son’s ears; Bastian assumes it’s something about him because Louis turns and stares at him. They’re at a distance but Bastian still knows they’re talking about him.

“Hey Schweini! Louis, this is Bastian and Bastian, this is my son, Louis.”

Lukas looks so visibly delighted about Bastian meeting Louis that Bastian has to look away. He squats down to talk to Louis who’s shyly shifting besides his father, “Hello, Papa said to ask you if you’d like to have lunch with us.”

Bastian raises an eyebrow as he looks up at Lukas. “I’d love to have lunch with you.”

Bastian ends up eating, talking and taking down quick notes during lunch time. Some part of his brain is telling him to stop and take a moment to appreciate the domesticity of the situation. They’re in Lukas’ house, eating food prepared by Lukas and Louis and Bastian’s simultaneously working. It’s pretty damn domestic. Lukas notices his flushed face and leans closer to him, “Are you okay?”

Lukas’ eyes speak volumes, they do nothing to mask the concern. Bastian shakes his head and laughs, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

 

* * *

 

Lukas snorts as he reads the text message from Miroslav.
    
    
    To: Lukas
    From: Miro 
    Please discuss important things – how you met? Who made the first move? 
    4:03 p.m. 22-10-14

Lukas glances at Bastian’s sitting cross-legged on his coach and writing in his notebook. Lukas knows he’s working on their recently concluded interview. They discussed everything from the changes in education, new teaching methods, problems faced by kids and teachers, qualities of a teacher and Lukas has never met someone who’s impressed him as much as Bastian has. The sleeves of Bastian’s shirt are rolled up and Lukas needs to stop staring at him – he has better things to do like plan their relationship.

“Basti, Louis’ gone out to play. Don’t you think now would be a good time to talk about what we’re going to tell your family? Family can be so inquisitive and curious. They’ll probably want to know who asked whom out, what you see in me, where we met, etc.”

“I asked you out.” Bastian turns pink because he may have answered a little bit too quickly. Lukas curls up on the couch besides Bastian. ‘Go on, tell me more.”

Bastian bites his lip as he turns to look at Lukas who’s watching him with open amusement. There’s a gap of 1 metre between their bodies and if Lukas wanted to, he could probably keep his feet on Bastian’s lap. Bastian mentally berates himself for going completely off track.

“Uhm, yeah, I asked you out. We met at a mutual friend’s party and we hit it off. The mutual friend’s Miro by the way. We’ve been dating for almost a month now and we’re so in love everybody’s sick of us.”

Lukas laughs and playfully punches Bastian’s arm, “You’ve already thought about everything. I just have to tag along with you, huh?”

Bastian shrugs and sets asides his notebook and turns so that he can see Lukas properly, “I don’t know…you have any ideas? Any questions you need to ask your boyfriend?”

“I know people are going to ask us this question, so, what’s your favourite thing about me? And, what annoys you about me?”

“You’re hot, you’re optimistic and you’re a good father. Those are my favourite things about you. What do you like about me?”

The answer’s out before Lukas can even think twice, “Everything.”

Bastian stares incredulously at Lukas, “Wow, I don’t think we’re going to have any trouble playing the part of the love-sick couple. Great answer, I’m touched.”

Lukas laughs at the mocking tone of Bastian’s voice. There’s a sudden change in Bastian’s expression. Lukas already knows that this is Bastian’s thinking face. “Basti, what are you thinking about?”

“Does Louis know that you’re into boys and girls?”

“That’s completely off-topic but yes, Louis knows I’m bisexual. I explained it to him. He knows that there are different types of love. Monika and I raised him right. Monika’s still means a lot to me, she’s like a best friend. I think our relationship…our marriage didn’t work out because the love wasn’t there. We were better off as friends. And Miro, Miro was my first boyfriend. That ended very quickly. But like Monika, he’s family. Family and friendships are pretty important to me.”

Bastian didn’t need Lukas to tell him that, Lukas’ gives a lot of importance to family and he noticed it the moment he stepped into Lukas’ house. Firstly, Lukas dotes on Louis like he’s the most precious thing in the world and secondly, there are photographs all over Lukas’ house. There are photos of Lukas and a pretty blonde girl who Bastian guesses must be Monika, there are photos of Lukas growing up, photos of his family, photos of Poland. Bastian spots more than a dozen photos of Lukas and Miroslav. Playing as kids, eating out together, Miroslav at Lukas’ graduation, Lukas as Miro’s best man, there are just so many photos. Clearly, the two of them are close.

“If Miro wasn’t such a private person and if he hadn’t had a small, family-only wedding. We might have met earlier. He’d have invited all of his colleagues from work and we could have met then.”

Bastian laughs, “Let’s blame Miro.”

 

* * *

 

Once Bastian leaves, Lukas sinks into his couch and buries his head in his hands. He is so screwed.
    
    
    To: Miro
    From: Lukas
    I can’t be falling in love with someone so fast.
    9: 09 p.m. 22-10-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Lukas
    From: Miro
    You’re not falling in love. You’re attracted to him.
    9: 15 p.m. 22-10-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Miro
    From: Lukas
    That’s a less obvious way of saying ‘falling in love’.
    9: 19 p.m. 22-10-14  
      
    

* * *

 

“If I didn’t know better I’d say Lukas and Miroslav are in love and should get married and have babies but I know better, and I know Lukas doesn’t like Miro and Miro is happily married. But I’m petty and jealous and I want to have my photos in Lukas’ house. Ugh, good night, Fips. I don’t want to talk about anything tonight.”

Philipp stares at Bastian’s closed door, confused and lost. Bastian looked slightly angry when he walked in and then he started rambling about Lukas and Miro and now – now, he’d slammed his bedroom door shut, leaving a baffled Philipp alone at the table where he’d been working on an article. He smiles to himself as he returns back to his article, Bastian's making progress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastian and Lukas go to a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- okay, i'm sorry, but i went back to the previous chapters and made a few edits. it's not an important detail but bastian's article which was supposed to be on the scottish referendum, is now about the nobel prixe winners and their consequences. it's not an important detail but i just wanted to clarify that. and, somehow i keep messing up philipp's name but everything's alright now  
> \- i had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hope you guys like it XD

Bastian tries to ignore the ugly feeling in his stomach when he sees Miro at the office the next day. It’s stupid and he’s being ridiculous but he can’t help but feel slightly jealous. His eyes follow Miroslav as he walks over to talk to Thomas. Bastian sighs and closes his eyes, he has no reason to be jealous and no right to be jealous. Lukas and he aren’t actually in a relationship and Miroslav is happily married and whatever romantic relationship Miro and Lukas had, ended years ago. It’s platonic, they’re just very good friends, Polish bros, whatever.

“Bastian, are you alright? You look…strange.”

Bastian inwardly groans as he looks up to find Miroslav standing near his table. “I’m fine,” he lies, not really wanting to discuss his issues with Miro. Miroslav pulls a chair from nearby and sits down on it, eyes watching Bastian patiently. He’s not going to leave until Bastian starts talking and Bastian knows it.

“Okay, you and Sylwia are happily married, right? So there’s nothing between you and Lukas?”

There’s a flicker of understanding in Miro’s eyes. Miroslav gently pats Bastian’s head before saying, “Basti, I’ve already explained this to you. Lukas and I ended years ago. We dated for a like, a week until we realised we were better off as friends. He went out with Monika after that. They had Louis and they were married for some years before Monika divorced him. Monika was his only long-term relationship. You already know all of this. Lukas is single. And before you ask me, Sylwia knows about my history with Lukas, she knows that I’m bisexual and she’s not unnecessarily jealous of Lukas, the way you’re jealous of me.” He smirks as Bastian turns red.

“I’m not jealous, I’m just checking to see he’s not involved with someone else. I don’t want to get in the way of anything.”

“You’re not getting in the way of anything. You’re just being ridiculous.”

* * *

Bastian reads the latest text message from Lukas; Lukas messages him a lot, telling him about random stuff. However, this message is different, it’s an invitation. Miro’s words are still running through his mind as he reads it.
    
    
    To: Bastian
    From: Lukas
    So, my friends from work wanted to go to a club, Saturday night. Do you want to come? We could see how convincing of a couple we can be before the big day.
    11:16 a.m. 23-10-14  
      
    
    
    
    To: Lukas 
    From: Bastian 
    Okay, as long as you pick me up. 
    11:47 a.m. 23-10-14
    
    
      
    To: Bastian 
    From: Lukas 
    Done ;) 
    12:02 a.m. 23-10-14  
      
    

* * *

It’s Saturday night and Lukas finds himself in the club with Bastian and his fellow teachers, Mesut, Sami and Per. He is pleased to see Bastian getting along splendidly with Mesut, Sami and Per. His colleagues from school had been surprised when he’d told them that he was bringing his boyfriend along with him. That conversation hadn’t gone very well. They’d been very disappointed that he hadn’t revealed the existence of a boyfriend earlier. They had interrogated him about Bastian and he’d answered all their questions with lies. But this whole relationship was a lie anyway.

Lukas watches Bastian burst into a giggling fit as Per cracks a joke and wow, Bastian’s already drunk. Bastian’s laughing, grinning and his cheeks are flushed and Lukas thinks he looks pretty endearing. He’s wearing an all-black outfit; tight black jeans, black shirt with a black scarf. He pulled it off like he’d just walked off the runway and into the club.

Per is Mesut’s and Sami’s designated driver for the night and thus, like Lukas, he hasn’t touched the alcohol. Lukas doesn’t drink, doesn’t like partying but he does like going out with his friends. He’d got another chance to spend time with Bastian. Lukas glances around and spots Mesut standing in the corner of the club, hands intertwined with Sami’s. Suddenly, Bastian’s pulling him onto the dance floor. “Dance with me,” Bastian’s breath is hot against his ears and Lukas finds himself holding Bastian and dancing. The music is too loud but he can’t hear anything, every cell in his body is focused on Bastian. Bastian’s eyes are closed and Lukas wants to kiss him. They’re so close to each other, Lukas can feel the warmth from Bastian’s body. He doesn’t want this moment to stop. But he knows it has to stop, he has to stop it; Bastian doesn’t know what he’s doing.

Lukas nearly moans when Bastian turns around and starts grinding against him. This has crossed all limits and he needs to get Bastian home immediately. Bastian spins back to face him and Lukas finds himself wrapped in Bastian’s arms. Bastian’s resting his head on Lukas’ shoulder and they’re just swaying to the music. They’re not dancing in time to the music that’s pulsating around them; they’re in their own little bubble of slow dancing. Lukas’ doesn’t hear Bastian whispering against his neck, he feels it. Bastian’s lips brush against his skin, incomprehensible words settle there and Lukas has to shut his eyes to bear the sensations. He needs to get out of here, the club’s too crowded, Bastian’s too close to him.

Bastian leans against Lukas, his arm around his shoulder. Lukas walks to wear Per is seated, “Okay, I think I have to leave. See you in school on Monday. Bye, Per. Tell Sami and Mesut, I’ve already, left.” 

* * *

“Lukas.”

Lukas jumps in his seat, glaring at the tall blond man who’d just called his name, “What the hell, Per? Don’t go about giving people heart attacks like that.” Per smiles slightly but Lukas can see the seriousness in his eyes, “What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you.”

Lukas glances at Bastian’s who’s fallen asleep in the front seat, the seatbelt keeping him safe in place. He looks back at Per, “Is it urgent?” Per solemnly nods.

Per steps aside, waiting for Lukas to get out of the car; Lukas thinks he doesn’t quite like the seriousness on Per’s face. “Okay, so what’s the matter?”

“I don’t buy it.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t buy the whole happy relationship thing you and Bastian put forward today. I don’t know what it is but the two of you look at each other like you want more from the other. There’s something missing and I don’t know what it is but it’s bothering both of you. Also, if he hurts you, I will make sure he pays. That’s about it. Good night, Poldi.” Per pulls him in for a hug before walking away.

Lukas’ grip on the steering wheel is tighter than usual as he drives to Bastian’s flat. Per’s words have left him shaken, confused and worried.

* * *

Philipp hears sounds of retching from the bathroom and laughs to himself as he goes to check on Bastian. Bastian looks awful, that’s the only way Philipp can describe him. Bastian looks up and groans upon seeing Philip standing at the door and watching him with amusement. “Please don’t say anything, Fips. But, thanks for keeping the glass of water and the pills on my table.”

“I didn’t keep anything on your table. I didn’t do anything last night. Your boyfriend did everything.”

It takes a few minutes for Bastian’s hangover affected brain to process Philipp’s words and he groans, “My boyfriend – Lukas? He’s not my boyfriend.”

‘Could have fooled me, I mean, he brought you home, hobbled up the steps with your barely awake body, made you drink a glass of water, removed your shoes, socks and scarf, tucked you into bed, left a glass of water and a painkiller on your bedside table, gave me instructions about what I should give you in the morning…he told me to give you a glass of fruit juice and crackers. Seems like something a boyfriend would do, no?”

“If he was my boyfriend, he’d have got into bed with me,” mutters Bastian. “Shit Fips, I was all over him yesterday.”

Philipp laughs and leans down to stroke Bastian’s back, “He’s probably going to blame that on the alcohol. Now be glad, we don’t have to go to work today.”

* * *

 
    
    
    To: Lukas
    From: Bastian
    I embarrassed you last night in front of your friends. I’m a very touchy-feely drunk so yeah, I’m sorry for any discomfort caused. We’re good, right? Also, thanks for getting me home.
    12:18 a.m. 25-10-14
    
    
      
    To: Bastian
    From: Lukas
    You were drunk, it’s understandable and you didn’t embarrass me. We’re good, why wouldn’t we be? And my friends bought the whole act, so that’s good. That’s what friends do, we drive our drunk friends home. XD
    1: 05 a.m. 25-10-14

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastian and Lukas talk about their feelings, not to each other though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i'm actually amazed at how fast i'm writing this fic (but i think it's because i want to finish it before i go back to school after the holidays.)  
> \- also, this was supposed to be the wedding chapter but then i changed my mind and so now, the next chapter is going to feature the wedding~  
> \- miro and thomas are so much of fun to write asdfghjkl  
> \- and again, thank you for all the feedback, comments and kudos. i love you guys :)

Benedikt doesn’t understand what’s got into Bastian and neither does Mats; which is why the two of them are sneakily observing him from a distance. “Something’s up with him. He snapped at Thomas today, spilled coffee on his desk…He’s been acting pretty weird for the past few days. Moody, sullen and distracted; not like the Bastian we know.” Mats nods at Benni, occasionally glancing up from the papers in his hand to look at the man in question.

Thomas suddenly walks up to the two of them, eyes twinkling with interest, “Please tell me you two lovebirds are discussing Bastian?” Benni glances at Thomas in amusement, “Has he become everybody’s favourite topic of discussion?”

Thomas nods and laughs, “I would say he’s nervous about his brother’s wedding on Saturday but who knows, it might even be boy trouble?”

There’s a polite cough behind them. “It is boy trouble, now don’t you three have work to do? Stop gossiping and get back to whatever it you’re supposed to be doing,” says Miroslav with a slight smile. Thomas grins at the sight of Miroslav, “Opa, aren’t you going to explain what boy troubles our Basti is experiencing?”

Miroslav refrains from rolling his eyes at the nickname. Thomas had taken to calling him ‘Opa’ ever since he’d discovered that Miroslav was the oldest journalist at ‘Straßen’, apparently Jogi didn’t count because he was their editor. “No Thomas, it’s a personal matter and we’re going to leave it at that.”

“How do you know what’s going on?”

Mats laughs and tugs at Thomas’ shirt, “He’s Miroslav Klose, he knows everything.”

Abruptly, Benni’s pulling his boyfriend away from Thomas and Miroslav, “Sorry guys, but we got to go. Manuel wants us to check out the photos he’s got for this story we’re working on. Keep us updated on the Basti situation.”

Miroslav looks after them fondly, shaking his head as he sees Mats throw an arm around Benni as they walk away.

“Come on Miro, why won’t you tell us about Bastian’s boy trouble?  Do I know him? Does he work here?” Miroslav sighs at Thomas’ questions, “You don’t know him and it’s actually more than just boy trouble. It’s more to do with what he’s doing with the boy in question.”

“What he’s doing with him, huh?” Thomas laughs and waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Miro doesn’t bother holding back the laughter. He ruffles Thomas hair, “Never change, Thomas, never change.”

* * *

Bastian glances down at Thomas, there have been lots of weird things he’s dealt with at work. Thomas sitting on the floor with a packet of chips is a more common occurrence than one would think. So, he wasn’t very surprised when Thomas sat down on the floor with a packet of chips, just a little bit surprised. “What do you want Mülli?” “Somebody told me you’re going through a rough patch, so I thought I’d come and talk to you? What’s going on?”

Resignedly, Bastian sits down besides Thomas. He glances at the stuff he’d written down when he’d visited Lukas. It’s Tuesday and he’s already almost done with his article. However, it’s a distracting article. Or rather, the article is based on his interview with Lukas and that makes him think of Lukas, which is distracting. Bastian groans and runs his fingers through his hair. He remembers every single detail of that night at the club with Lukas. He remembers the feel of Lukas’ warm body against his, the dip in Lukas’ back, Lukas’ barely stifled moan, his mouth on Lukas’ neck. He also remembers Lukas pushing him away. He doesn’t remember more than that though but all he remembers is all he needs to know. Lukas didn’t want him, he’d pushed him away.

“I got this guy to act as my boyfriend for Tobias’ wedding this Saturday and yeah – He’s really nice and I like him. He’s funny and bright. He’s looks at the bright side of everything. He dotes on his son and he’s just, such a perfect human being. Okay, not perfect, but he’s amazing.” Bastian feels a little bit giddy just describing Lukas.

Thomas stares incredulously at Bastian, “You’re in love with him.”

“No, I’m not in love with him. I –”

“Bastian, you should see your face when you talk about him. You get this bright shine in your eyes and your mouth does this weird half-smile kind of thing. Okay, if you’re not in love with him, you’re at least infatuated with him. You want him to love you back. You don’t want a fake relationship, you want a real one. You want to have long conversations with him, fall asleep on the couch with him, go for walks together, have arguments and make up before the day ends and Bastian, if you’re imagining any of the things I just mentioned – You’re in love with him.”

Bastian smiles ruefully as he grabs chips from Thomas’ packet. “Fuck my life. He’s not romantically interested in me, so there’s literally no point in being in love with him.”

Thomas’ face twists into something that’s a cross between a frown and a smirk. It’s a really weird expression. “How do you know he’s not interested in you?”

Bastian doesn’t want to divulge details of the night club and shrugs, “I just do.” Thomas isn’t having any of it and just raises an eyebrow. The message is pretty clear, spill it or I will get back at you…somehow.

“He pushed me away at the club while I was dancing with him.”

“Dirty dancing?”

Thomas laughs at the embarrassment on Bastian’s face, “You’re telling me he doesn’t like you based on the fact he pushed you away while you were drunk and dirty dancing with him. Listen to yourself, you idiot. You were drunk. He probably thought you were drunkenly dancing and it was just the alcohol’s effect but, you actually wanted it at some subconscious level. Ah Bastian, this is hilarious.”

“Thomas, my love life, or lack thereof is not something funny. I didn’t want it. I just did it.”

“You did it because you wanted it and you really, really like him so why are you still in denial? We just agreed upon the fact that you’re totally into him, don’t take two steps back and start denying your feelings, again.”

* * *
    
    
    To: Lukas
    From: Miro
    I’m going to drop by at your place in half an hour.
    6:13 p.m. 30-10-14  
      
    
    
    
    To: Miro
    From: Lukas
    Yeah okay.
    6:18 p.m. 30-10-14

* * *

“Per felt there was something lacking between me and Bastian. He can’t see the love apparently. Obviously he can’t see the love, there’s no actual love. We’re living out a lie, playing the part of a happy couple because Bastian doesn’t want his family to worry about him. Fuck, I’m just glad Per didn’t say anything about that night; I would have told him the truth. I blame you for everything, just making that clear.”

Miro smiles at the scowl on Lukas’ face. Lukas and Bastian are so oblivious to each other’s feelings; it’s both, highly amusing and very tragic. “I didn’t ask you to fall in love with him.” He doesn’t say anything about how he’d hoped they’d fall in love.

“Now, all I got to do is fall out of love. And I’m not in love with him, just attracted to him. It’s an infatuation, a crush that will go away.”

“Is that what you’ve been telling yourself since the day you met him? It’s worked well for you, hasn’t it?”

Lukas glares at his best friend; Miro’s polite brand of sarcasm is the worst because it doesn’t really hit you as sarcasm for a few minutes. At first, you think its genuine concern and then you here that subtle undertone of sass that’s uniquely Miro. Over the years Lukas has learnt to differentiate between concerned Miro and sarcastic Miro. This is definitely sarcastic Miro. “You can fuck right out of my house if you’re just going to make fun of me;”

Miroslav raises his palms in front of him and smiles in apology, “Sorry Poldi. Anyway, I actually came here to check and see if you’re prepared for the wedding.”

“My clothes are ready. Our story is ready and Basti’s given me information about his family, so that I don’t appear completely lost. Louis will be spending the weekend with Monika. I guess I’m prepared. Also, I don’t even have to act like I’m in love with him. I’m already attracted him to him and according to you, I’m in love. I think I got it covered on all front.”

Miroslav doesn’t miss the slight hint of bitterness in Lukas’ voice. “It’s going to be okay. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Nothing, everything, I don’t know.”

* * *
    
    
    To: Bastian
    From: Lukas
    Happy Halloween! For tomorrow, my tie is supposed to be red, right? I can’t remember what we discussed.
    7:49 a.m. 31-10-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Lukas 
    From: Bastian
    Only you would begin a message with ‘Happy Halloween’ and then proceed to talk about ties XD Happy Halloween, Luki! 
    And yes, black suits, white shirts and a red tie. 
    7:55 a.m. 31-10-14

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ahh, guys, sorry for the delay but i've been dealing with some stuff. here's a new chapter. i think there's going to be one more chapter after this and i was thinking of adding an epilogue but idk. anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.  
> \- thank you for the feedback in the form of comments, kudos; it never fails to make me happy  
> \- there's a formula 1 reference in this chapter. i don't know who tobias is actually with in rl, so i've paired him up with someone. 
> 
> chapter dedications:  
> \- for [farrah](http://moderncouchpotato.tumblr.com/) who's so supportive and encouraging and who has been there for me these last few shitty days, thank you!  
> \- for [HGRising](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRising/pseuds/HGRising) who has been great and awesome and just, she's such a brilliant writer and such a great person.

Lukas wants to punch the man in front of him, “Miroslav, what are you doing here?” Lukas glances and smiles at Sylwia Klose who’s standing beside her husband, her eyes mirroring Miro’s amusement. “Sylwia, you look beautiful. How are you? I’d love to talk some more but first let me just straighten things out. Honestly Miro, what the fuck? Why are you at Tobias’ wedding?”

Miroslav shrugs and smirks, “Moral support for you.”

“Bullshit, you’re only here to watch me embarrass myself.”

Sylwia laughs at the indignant tone of Lukas’ voice, “Oh Lukas, Miro’s just trying to rile you up. I’m Melanie’s friend which is why we’re here today.”

Lukas isn’t really sure how to react to this latest piece of information; Sylwia was Melanie’s friend, Sylwia was friends with Tobias’ to-be wife. “Miro, you absolute ass, why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

“Don’t bother asking Miro. He only remembered we had to go for a wedding, today morning and then he spent an hour quietly laughing to himself because he’d get to see you and Bastian be a couple. Oh yeah, he’s told me about your little thing.”

Lukas glares at Miroslav, “Sometimes, I really hate you.”

“Aren’t you going to stand with your boyfriend and meet his family?”

Miroslav’s question causes Lukas to look to where Bastian’s standing and talking to Tobias. “We decided to meet them after the mass and all that is done. Bastian thinks it’s better to introduce me to them afterwards.  But they already know about me; he told them he was bringing his boyfriend along and apparently, they were very delighted and happy.”

Miro makes a pleased humming sound and exchanges a grin with Sylwia. Today was going to be very interesting. Lukas continued, not noticing the look that passed between Miro and Sylwia, “I’m going to sit with you guys because besides Bastian, there’s nobody else here who I know. And Bastian’s Tobias’ best man, so I obviously can’t sit with him.”

“But you want to sit with him, don’t you? You want to do lots of things with him.”

The alarm and embarrassment on Lukas’ face at Sylwia’s words cause Miro and Sylwia to laugh. Lukas turns around and walks quickly towards the church. Sylwia and Miro were the worst. And when Lukas smiles at Bastian when he walks past them, he pretends not to hear Sylwia’s polite, teasing cough.

* * *

Bastian tries not to be worried by the fact that Lukas is fidgeting next to him, he tries to not let it bother him; it bothers him. “Lukas, would you relax? They’re going to love you.”

Lukas glances at Bastian, nervousness clear in his face, “I don’t know, Basti. What if they realise something is off? What if they realise we’re not actually a coup -”

Lukas never gets to finish his sentence because Bastian suddenly hisses and covers Lukas’ mouth with his hand. They’re very warm hands, thinks Lukas, raising an eyebrow at Bastian and glancing down at his hand. Bastian blushes and removes his hand, “Sorry, but I couldn’t have you blowing our cover. What if someone had heard what you were about to say?”

“Aha.”

Bastian glances at where his parents are standing and talking with Tobias, Melanie and a few other people and sighs, grins and reaches for Lukas’ hands. “This is it; time to go an act like we’re in love.”

Lukas tries not to think about how perfect it feels to hold hands with Bastian. Lukas lets Bastian lead him to meet the Schweinsteiger family; his focus is on more important things like their intertwining fingers.

* * *

The Schweinsteigers love Lukas. Bastian can only stare in amazement as Lukas effortlessly charms his mother and his father. Five minutes after meeting them, Lukas is telling them the story of how they met and then his parents start talking about him, as a child. Bastian needs to intervene. “Mama, Papa, that’s enough. Stories about me from when I was a cute child can wait. Don’t you have more important things to do, like leave for the party?”

Lukas looks visibly delighted as he turns to Bastian, “Why didn’t you tell me you used to ski? I have to see pictures of baby Bastian skiing. Also, we have to go skiing one day, okay? And another thing, Bastian, we’re still outside the church, why are you in such a hurry?”

Bastian thinks that maybe his family wants to adopt Lukas because they’ve taken such a liking towards him and they’re getting along so well and his heart hurts. Bastian ignores the ache in his chest, there’s nothing he can do about it. He turns towards his brother with a smile, “Congratulations again! I can’t believe you’re actually married and to someone like Melanie moreover. What does she see in you?”

Melanie swats Bastian’s arm playfully, “Basti, stop teasing your brother.” Tobias just rolls his eyes and throws an arm around Bastian, “I’m happy for you. Lukas seems like a wonderful guy.”

Melanie interrupts her husband, “I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy, Bastian. I think Lukas is a rare treasure. You have no idea how much your brother worries about you. He worries a lot, he kept saying ‘I am getting married and my baby brother doesn’t have a partner. What if he feels lonely at the wedding? Should I set him up with someone?’ and more stuff like that.”

Bastian laughs, “That does sound like something Tobias would say. And I’m glad you guys like Lukas. He’s very, very important to me. But seriously, today is about you and Tobias, stop focusing on me and Lukas.”

“Nein, I want to talk about you and Lukas, how did you meet? I caught snippets of Lukas’ conversation with your parents but I want your side of the story.” Melanie looks so eager and curious that Bastian just sighs and proceeds to tell her about how he met Lukas at a common friends’ party. He’s glad Lukas and he discussed all the minor details. He mentions Miroslav’s name and Melanie’s face lights up,

“Miroslav? Miroslav Klose? Sylwia’s husband, yes?”

And that’s how Bastian finds out his brother’s wife knows Miroslav. 

* * *

Bastian watches Lukas dance with Melanie. Watching Lukas at the wedding party, seeing him dance with almost everybody had made Bastian realise that Lukas was sunshine; Lukas Podolski was the personification of lovely, warm, spring sunshine. Some part of him already knew that but to see Lukas dancing with the guests and with his family gives him clarity about that idea. Lukas had also danced with Miroslav and Miroslav actually had the audacity to wink at Bastian from across the room. Bastian had looked away and busied himself in talking to some of his cousins.

Right now, Lukas and Melanie are dancing and Bastian assumes Lukas is cracking jokes because they’re both laughing and giggling. Bastian shakes his head, he’s more than a little bit in love with Lukas but Lukas isn’t interested. This is all an act, he reminds himself for the 10th time that day.

Someone clears his throat besides him and Bastian turns to look at his brother, “Hey Tobi, what’s up?”

Tobias is watching him curiously and he casts a glance to the dance floor, “Why haven’t you danced with Lukas as yet?”

Bastian laughs nervously, “Ah well, uhm, I was busy and he’s busy trying to worm his way into our family.” “He doesn’t have to do much more, we already like him. Now go dance with your boyfriend, you idiot.”

* * *

“May I have this dance?” Lukas blinks at Bastian, slightly surprised by his question.

Next to him, Melanie laughs and pats him on the shoulder, “I’m going to go dance with my brother, Seb. Have fun!”

Lukas doesn’t say anything as Bastian pulls him closer to him. He thinks of that night in the club and blushes. This is a different sort of dancing. “Basti, we’ve not slow danced before.”

“Of course we’ve slow danced before, just not with each other.”

They settle into a comfortable rhythm with Lukas resting his head on Bastian’s shoulder as they sway in time to the music. Lukas is hyperaware of Bastian. His mind dances from the feel of Bastian’s hand on his waist, Bastian’s muscles under his palm, their fingers intertwined together, the woody smell of his cologne, their chests against each other. Lukas thinks that he’d very much like to cry right now.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Miroslav with his phone and swears under his breath. He knew Miro and so he had a very good idea of what he was doing. Miroslav was either taking photos or taking a video and Lukas was going to kill him. 

* * *

Bastian’s talking to his mother who’s telling me how happy she is that he’s found someone who he really loves when he hears a roar of applause accompanied with laughter from behind him. He turns to see Lukas holding Melanie’s bouquet. Oh fuck. His mother laughs and ruffles his hair, ‘Congratulations son, looks like you’re going to be the next one getting married.”

He walks over to Lukas who’s standing in the middle of the dance floor, staring at the bouquet nervously. “Luki, how did you catch the bouquet?”

“I’m not really sure. I just – it was in the air and I put out my hand and I caught it and I wasn’t even supposed to be here because they called all the girls but I was here and –” “Stop rambling. This won’t work for us though; we can’t get married if we’re not even together.”

Lukas doesn’t say anything and just hands the bouquet to Tobias who’s walked up to them. Tobias grins and punches his brother’s arm playfully, “I’m proud of you. Anyway, we need a kiss from the two of you.”

Bastian’s blood runs cold and glancing at Lukas, he realises pretty quickly that kissing is not something Lukas wants. Lukas looks white. Tobias doesn’t seem to notice and continues, “Come on, one kiss for the photo books.”

Bastian doesn’t expect himself to make the first move but clearly he’s not thinking properly and he grabs Lukas’ hand pulling him closer. Lukas’ eyes widen when he realises what’s happening. Bastian’s actually going to kiss him. Bastian’s lips are mere inches away from his and his heart’s racing in his chest. Bastian looks at him, waiting for confirmation, waiting for him to say yes to the kiss. Lukas nods slightly and then Bastian kisses him.

Lukas closes his eyes and concentrates on the feel of Bastian’s chapped lips against his. Bastian’s hands are running up and down his back and Lukas’ arms are around Bastian, holding him close. The kiss sets of some fireworks in his brain, it’s explosive and magical and it feels so right. He smiles against Bastian’s lips and that kisses Bastian harder. He’s not going to get this again so he might as well enjoy it while he can.

It’s getting harder and harder to breathe and so they have to pull away. Tobias is grinning at them in delight, “Public display of affection at its best.” Lukas glances around at the people, there are a few who are visibly disturbed but most of them seem relaxed and amused.

Bastian whispers to him, “We’re really good actors.” Lukas mentally berates himself. Of course it’s just acting; of course the kiss didn’t mean anything. They kissed because they had to and it didn’t mean anything to Bastian, it clearly didn’t affect Bastian the way it had affected him. He wanted more kisses, he wanted to kiss Bastian, and he was in love with Bastian.

Lukas laughs and rolls his eyes, hiding his true emotions, and says, “In case we ever think of changing careers, we know what would work for us.”

Lukas doesn’t notice the brief look of disappointment in Bastian’s eyes. The music has picked up pace and Lukas grabs Bastian’s hand, “Let’s dance.” 

* * *

 Bastian walks Lukas to where Miroslav and Sylwia are waiting for him in their car. “Luki, thank you so much for everything; I don’t know who else would be stupid enough to play the role of my boyfriend. Thank you, my family really liked you and now, they’re not going to worry about me anymore. I hope we’ll continue being friends even though you’re no longer my boyfriend.”

“Why would we stop being friends? Of course we’ll still be friends. I’ll text you and maybe, hang out with you once in awhile. See you around Basti.”

“Bye Lukas.”

Lukas gets into the car and shakes his head, “Miro, just take me home.”

Miroslav doesn’t say anything but just starts the car and drives. It's a very strange ride home and it's a very different Lukas to the one Miro and Sylwia know. Lukas is quiet as he stares out of the window. He's thinking about Bastian and how perfect the entire day had been and now, it was over.

When the car pulls up in front of his house, he mutters a 'thank you' and a 'good night' and then he's gone. Sylwia looks at her husband, "Is he going to be okay? He looks really upset."

"I don't know."

* * *

Bastian lies on his bed and stares at the ceiling. It's 3 a.m. and he's trying to forget the previous day. Tobias' wedding was great and Lukas was amazing. He knows he's in love with Lukas. He loves the way Lukas' eyes crinkle when he's smiling and laughing, he loves Lukas' dorkiness and sincerity; he's in love with Lukas. He danced with Lukas, kissed him and it was all an act but he was in love with the man. He'd fallen in love with someone who was supposed to be his fake boyfriend. His life was so fucked up. Bastian breathes out to stop himself from crying because he really feels like crying. His emotions are a mess and he just wants to curl up into a ball and cry. 

His phone buzzes on the bedside table indicating the arrival of a new message.  Bastian reaches for it and reads the text.
    
    
    To: Bastian
    From: Lukas
    I'm sorry, but I think I'm falling in love with you. No, scratch that, I'm in love with you.
    3:09 a.m. 02-11-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 in the morning and I'm telling you that I'm in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- one word, FINALLY  
> \- guys, your comments and kudos mean the absolute world to me. thank you so much for all the nice things you've said. thank you!  
> \- i think i'm going to have an epilogue after all, it's probably going to be a very fun and light chapter
> 
> chapter dedications:  
> -[kevinmirallasbaby](http://kevinmirallasbaby.tumblr.com/)  
> -[acciothirteen](http://acciothirteen.tumblr.com) (there's a little bit of louis here XD)

Bastian hammers at Philipp’s door, “Fips, wake up! I need your car. Can you please drive me somewhere? For fuck’s sake, Philipp, get up. This is fucking urgent.”

Philipp swings open the door and glares at Bastian, his hair is sticking up at uncomfortable angles and he doesn’t look amused, “What is wrong with you? Why are you waking me up? How was the wedding, by the way?”

“It’s three-something, wedding was great but this has to do with the wedding and I really need you to drive me to Lukas’ place right now.”

“Are you fucking insane? Basti, it’s three, I’m going back to bed. Go to Lukas’ place tomorrow. Take the car if you’re that desperate. I want to sleep.” Philipp turns away from Bastian and is about to shut the door when Bastian blurts out, “Lukas just texted me. He told me he’s in love with me.”

That wakes Philipp up and he grins at Bastian, “Yes finally! Well, to be honest, I thought you’d be the one to make the first move but alleluia, one of you finally made the first move. Now why don’t you text him or call him back and declare your undying love for him? Why do you want to go to his place? It’s the middle of the night, early morning whatever and it’s 3 o’clock. I’m not driving you.” Philipp pauses and pursed his lips, “Wait, why are you so adamant about me driving you? Why can’t you just drive yourself? Take my car if you want to.”

Bastian turns bright red and looks down at his feet, “I might stay at his place and then, you wouldn’t have your car and I just need some support which is why I want you to drop me.”

Philipp sighs, he has always viewed Bastian as a younger brother which is why he’s going to drive him to Lukas’ place. “Fine, I’ll drive you. Let me change and go get dressed.”

“What should I wear?”

“You’re a fashion king or something, why are you asking me that? Also, Lukas just told you he’s in love with you, do you honestly think he’s going to care about what you’re wearing? You should go naked, he’d like that.”

“Fuck you, Fips.”

Philipp laughs as Bastian rushes back to his own room. He yells so that Bastian can hear him in the other, “It’s a genuine suggestion. You should consider doing it.”

Philipp thinks he hears a shoe hit the wall in response. Their neighbours are not going to be pleased with all the ruckus.

The face of the clock reads 3:47 a.m. when they leave their flat.

* * *

Lukas stares at the phone in his hand. He should never have sent that text message. One split second of impulsivity and he’d sent the message to Bastian. Bastian’s probably asleep which is why he hasn’t replied to the message, that’s what he keeps saying to himself. It’s easier to believe that than to think that Bastian had read the message and hadn’t cared enough to say something in reply. The lack of response makes him nervous but on the other hand, he’s glad Bastian’s not said anything as yet. It means he doesn’t have to deal with rejection right now. He expects rejection and so sitting on his couch at 4 in the morning with his phone in his hand, Lukas is preparing for it. Bastian’s never given him any indication of actually being interested in him and he’s probably going to tell him that he didn’t feel the same way. Lukas can picture it so clearly, Bastian hugging him and saying sorry in that polite but firm voice. It hurts just to think about it.

He’s in love with Bastian and walking away from him after the party had hit him hard. It sort of unravelled all of his emotions. Being with Bastian was wonderful and perfect. He felt this sense of calm whenever he was around Bastian. There was an aspect of ease and comfort to his friendship with Bastian. They were harmonious together and he was hopelessly in love with him.

Lukas moves to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He’s exhausted and he hasn’t slept the entire night and maybe a cup of hot tea will take his mind of things.

He’s sipping his cup of green tea when the doorbell rings. The watch tells him it’s 4:10 a.m., who would be crazy enough to come over at 4? He opens the door without checking first and nearly drops the cup in his hand. “Bastian?” He squeaks, staring in shock at the man standing in front of him.

Bastian smiles sheepishly and holds up his phone. Lukas doesn’t have to look at the screen to know that Bastian’s showing him his text message. There’s an uneasy feeling in Lukas’ stomach; Bastian wouldn’t drive over just to tell him that he’s not into him, would he? Bastian’s shivering in the morning cold and he’s biting on his bottom lip. “Lukas, you don’t drink, so I’m going to assume you weren’t drunk texting me. I want to believe that you meant what you wrote. Tell me it’s true.”

Lukas peers into his cup of tea, he’s too embarrassed to look at Bastian. “It’s true, I’m in love with you. I don’t know why I sent you the text. I was sitting on the floor and thinking about you and I just had to tell you. I know you probably don’t see as anything more than a friend but I just thought, fuck it, and I sent you that text.”

“Okay, would you keep your cup down for a minute?”

Lukas raises an eyebrow but does as instructed and then returns to the door where Bastian’s still grinning like a Chesire cat. “About my text –”

He never gets to finish his sentence because Bastian’s grabbing him by his collar and kissing him. Bastian kisses him and pushes them inside the house, closing the door behind him. Lukas finds himself pushed against his door, Bastian pulls away from him to allow both of them to breathe. His eyes are bright and delighted.

Lukas’ breath hitches when Bastian gently brushes his thumb against his lower lip, “Bastian, what?”

Bastian shushes him with a slight shake of his head, “I don’t know if you got it but that kiss was my way of saying, I love you too.”

Lukas tilts his head forward to kiss Bastian. There’s relief, happiness and delight coursing through him and all he wants to do is make out against the door.

* * *

Philipp lets out a whoop of delight when he reads Bastian’s text message.
    
    
    To: Fips
    From: Basti
    thank you! idk if I’ve told you this but he’s a really good kisser ;)
    4:30 a.m. 02-11-14

He’d parked his car some distance away from Lukas’ house in case things didn’t go well between the two of them. He hadn’t been worried about things not working it out but Bastian had asked him to remain, so he had stayed. Now, he could back to the flat and celebrate his success. Well, it was mainly Miro’s plan but he’d played a major part.
    
    
      
    
    To: Basti
    From: Fips
    Eww too much information but congratulations for finally seeing the light!
    4:32 a.m. 02-11-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Miro
    From: Fips
    They’re together and in love and we’re awesome.
    4:35 a.m. 02-11-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Miro
    From: Lukas
    Bastian is officially my boyfriend. I’m blaming you for this. Or rather, I’m thanking you. This was your plan all along, wasn’t it? You knew we’d fall in love with each other. 
    4:36 a.m. 02-11-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Miro
    From: Basti
    thank you!
    4:37 a.m. 02-11-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Fips; Lukas; Basti
    From: Miro
    4 a.m.??? What happened at 4 in the morning???
    5:39 a.m. 02-11-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Lukas
    From: Miro
    F I N A L L Y ! Congratulations, took you both long enough :)
    5:40 a.m. 02-11-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Lukas
    From: Miro
    You’re welcome and congrats!
    5:41 a.m. 02-11-14
    
    
      
    
    To: Fips
    From: Miro
    Yessss!
    5:40 a.m. 02-11-14

* * *

Monika uses her key to enter Lukas’ house because her ex-husband refuses to answer the doorbell. Louis is shifting besides her. She’s pretty sure Lukas is at home because if he wasn’t he would have made sure he informed her. She glances at Louis, “Your father’s probably asleep.”

As it turns out, Lukas is asleep on the couch with another man. They’ve somehow managed to fit on the couch and Lukas’ arms are wound tightly around the other man’s body.. It’s cute and Monika smiles at the sight, she has a good idea who the other man is. Lukas had mentioned something about a Bastian.

Louis lets go of her hand and runs and throws himself on the two men. “Papa! Uncle Basti!”

Bastian and Lukas sit up with a start and Monika smirks when Lukas notices her, his face turning bright red. “Moni, uhm, hey, I didn’t hear you. Ah, this is Bastian by the way. He’s my boyfriend. Bastian, this is Monika, my ex-wife, friend, yeah, Louis’ mother.”

Bastian throws an amused look at Lukas and waves at Monika, “Hello.”

Monika nods her head in reply, watching curiously as Louis crawls into Bastian’s arms and starts talking to Lukas from there. It’s honestly a very strange arrangement. Lukas and Bastian’s legs are entwined together but they’re both sitting or sort of leaning against the arms of the couch. And then there’s Louis sitting comfortably on Bastian. Looking at the scene, Monika knows that Lukas is happy with Bastian and it fills her with relief.

She stays for a few minutes, talking to Bastian and Lukas. Louis has fallen asleep between them. When she leaves Lukas and Bastian burst out laughing, waking Louis up.

“Monika likes you, that’s good.”

Bastian nods and grins, “I mean, it was weird meeting your ex but she’s pretty cool. So, I guess, I have your ex-wife’s approval?”

Louis stares at Bastian, blue eyes revealing his tiredness, “I like you too, Uncle Basti. You make Papa happy. He also likes you.”

Lukas looks at Bastian and hugs his son, “Basti knows that, Louis, Basti knows.”

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- as you may have figured out already, i'm awful when it comes to summaries lol. ANYWAY, this chapter is so fluffy and cute and i was grinning so much while writing this. various other pairings make an appearance in this chapter. i've had such a good time writing this story and i can't believe this is the end. hope you enjoy the epilogue.  
> \- thank you for the kudos, comments and bookmarks. they make me happy and i love you guys. thanks for being so supportive. 
> 
>  
> 
> dedications:  
> -[ farrah](http://moderncouchpotato.tumblr.com/)  
> you prompted this and i took forever to write it but it's finally done. thank you for your suggestions, help and comments. like all the previous chapters, you’ve already read bits of this final chapter and thank god for that because asdfghjkl i reworked the order of this chapter and changed the ending.  
> -[kevinmirallasbaby](http://kevinmirallasbaby.tumblr.com/)  
> *big hug* thanks for reading the extracts i sent you. schweinski is everything :)   
> -[HGRising](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRising/pseuds/HGRising)  
> here, have some fluff XD *cries because of lukas podolski* also, thank you for being supportive and encouraging.   
> -[ rose-marie](http://rosesgreen23.tumblr.com/)  
> what a terrible (read: wonderful) best friend pfft. you still haven't read this fic but you're going to read it, eventually. and i hope you like it. for such a long time, you've listened to me talk about schweinski, lukas, bastian and the german nt. thank you for being there for me. 

Mats is sitting on the sofa-chair with Benni in his lap. Benni is idly twirling Mats’ curls around his fingers as he talks to him. Thomas is running around the room, chasing Louis Podolski, the Klose twins and the Boateng twins. Luan Klose yelps as Thomas lunges forward and manages to grab hold him. Thomas’ cry of victory quickly turns to hysterical laughter as the other kids turn on him and start tickling him. He ends up lying alone on the floor, the children having made their escape. Lisa walks to her husband and leans down to affectionately kiss him on his forehead, laughing as he stands up and continues his chase.

Mesut and Sami are whispering to each other as they walk aimlessly around the house, occasionally bumping into people and things because they’re more focused on each other than their surroundings. Per’s holding his seven-month old baby in his arms while his eldest son, Paul, clings to the hem of his shirt. Per and his wife, Ulrike, are chatting with Sylwia and Miroslav. Paul’s watching the other children, hesitatingly joining them when his father gently pushes him in that direction.

Bastian spots Lukas talking to one of the new interns at ‘Straßen’, Marco Reus. Marco’s talking to Lukas but his eyes are focused on someone across the room. Bastian isn’t surprised to see that Marco’s looking at Mario Götze, the other new intern who’d joined along with him. Mario was fiddling with the music player while Jérôme hovered around him, suggesting songs. Mario was Philipp’s new flatmate and Bastian’s hundred percent sure that Philipp will somehow make sure that Marco and Mario end up together. He never could resist matchmaking and he had a very able accomplice in the form of Miroslav Klose.

Manuel is by the Christmas tree, arguing with Kevin Großreutz, one of Lukas’ high school friends. The amount of tension between the two of them is ridiculous and Bastian has a very good idea where it’s going to go.

Philipp comes over to talk to him, “Bastian, how’s my favourite flatmate?”

“Fips, you met me at work today, why are you asking me that and I’m no longer your flatmate. Mario’s your new flatmate.”

“Mario’s so love-sick and he dismisses it as friendship. It’s highly amusing to see him waiting for Marco to call and you should hear the way he talks about him.”

“Well, he talks a lot about him at work, so I can only imagine what it’s like to live with him.”

“And he eats so much of unhealthy food; the amount of pretzels is insane. I’m waiting for the day he moves out.”

Bastian grins and ruffles Philipp’s hair, “Knowing you, I’m pretty sure that will happen soon enough.”

Philipp smirks and nods, eyes scanning the crowd. “Bastian, did you think that your friends and Lukas’ friends would get along so well?”

It’s a sudden change of topic but Bastian had been thinking about the same thing sometime back and he shakes his head, “Honestly? No, I didn’t expect to see them like this. I mean, my friends and his friends genuinely like each other and they’re joking around and chatting. I expected a little bit of reluctance and aloofness but somehow, there was nothing and they just liked each other immediately. Except maybe, Manu and Kevin but they’re the exceptions.”

“It’s like we already knew each other.”

Bastian groans, “Fips, now is not the time to talk to me about the multiverse and alternate universes and alternate timelines.”

“I never even said anything. But who knows, maybe we all knew each other in another universe.” Philipp tilts his head and narrows his eyes. Bastian knows that Philipp’s actually considering the theory and rolls his eyes. “Maybe we did but there’s no way of knowing if that’s true, so why don’t you just concentrate on this universe?”

Bastian leaves Philipp to his theories and walks over to where Lukas is standing.

* * *

Lukas doesn’t really know how he ended up underneath his dining table with his boyfriend but that’s where he is right now. Also, he’s never ever seen his house filled with so many people. Bastian had come up with the brilliant idea of organising an early Christmas party at their house for all their friends. Lukas glanced at the man sitting next to him and smiled, Bastian had moved in three weeks ago and Lukas still felt warm and fuzzy when he called it ‘their’ house’.

“Basti, why are we under a table at a party we’re organising? Are we hiding? If we’re hiding, then this is not a very good hiding place because you see, this is a table. You can see through a table, it has legs.”

“I would say you’re drunk but you don’t drink and there isn’t any alcohol here today because of the children. Manuel isn’t very happy with the lack of beer.”

Lukas laughs and snuggles closer to Bastian, “Manu can go fuck off.” He likes the tall photographer from Bastian’s magazine and so his words hold no seriousness. “I’m drunk on the Christmas magic, baby. Wait, excuse me, why are you calling me drunk? You’re the asshole who dragged me underneath the table. What are we even doing here?”

Bastian shrugs, “I wanted to talk to you private.”

“And below the table is oh-so-very private, right?”

Bastian just grins and cups Lukas’ face, tilting his head to kiss him. Kissing isn’t very comfortable because their heads bump awkwardly against the tabletop but they somehow manage.

“We shouldn’t make out here,” mumbles Lukas against Bastian’s lips, “someone could see us.”

Bastian pulls away from him, a smirk on his lips, “Is that a problem?”

Lukas replies by kissing him again. They break apart, laughing and giggling.

Bastian takes Lukas’ hand in his and gently traces circles on Lukas’ wrist, “Miro gave me the talk ten minutes ago.”

“The talk?”

“You know, the talk, the ‘if you hurt Lukas, I will kill you’ talk? He’s the fourth person to give me the said talk after Per, Mesut and Monika.”

“We’ve been together for a month and 12 days and he gives you the talk now? I’d have expected him to give it much earlier.”

“Apparently, he wanted to assess our relationship first and he thinks we’re stupidly in love and we’re good for each other, we fight about pointless things but we make up and he’s never seen two people more in tune with each other before. He called us soul mates. But he still gave me the talk. He’s fucking scary when he’s being serious and protective.”

Lukas snorts with laughter, Miroslav was basically a meddler and Lukas was glad he was his best friend. “At least, Miro said nice things and called us soul mates. Your brother gave me the talk. Your family was disappointed to know we’d been faking the relationship but they were delighted when they heard all the drama and the details. Tobias gave me this huge lecture about fake feelings and lying and relationships. Basically, he’ll hurt me if I ever do anything to hurt you. And then he hugged me and told me he was happy for us. We’re surrounded by a bunch of over-protective idiots.”

The two of them sit under the table and watch the party play out from there. It’s not the best place in the world to observe a party but it’s good enough. They’re with each other and that’s all that matters.

 

 

 

 

_the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eta: omg exactly 12000 words

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, suggestions and critique, i'd love to hear from you. you can find me on tumblr as [normalplaces](http://www.normalplaces.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
